Mejor Amiga para siempre
by mary-esme-cullen
Summary: El su mejor amigo y ella su mejor amiga que pasará cuando el le diga que esta enamorado y no sea de quien precisamente ella piensa. One shot Bella/Jacob.


**Los personajes pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer, solo es mía la idea de escribir esto.**

_**Mejor Amiga para siempre.  
**__**Canción**__**: Teardrops on my Guitar – Taylor Swift**_

_**Bella POV**_

Estaba en clases, la verdad no me estaba concentrando para nada, no podía dejar de pensar en él, a pesar de ser mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo no había podido evitar fijarme en él, si estaba enamorada, este extraño sentimiento al que nunca le había puesto atención durante mi corta adolescencia me ha empezado a pasar factura, como si estuviera atada a una enorme deuda de por vida.

Sonó el timbre, era mi salvación la verdad solo quería verlo a él, recogí mis cosas salí del aula para dirigirme al estacionamiento y allí estaba con una enorme sonrisa que nunca quitaba de su rostro, esperando que saliera de clases para irnos a comer juntos como lo hacíamos todas las tardes después que ambos salíamos de la escuela.

"Hola Bella, ¿que tal tú día?" – dijo, dándome un abrazo y un beso en mi cabeza, por que tenía que ser yo tan enana.

"Hola Jake, todo igual tu sabes, lo normal" – mientras mi corazón empezaba a latir con más fuerza.

"Ay Bells tan aburrido es estudiar aquí" – dijo.

"Bueno algo, pero tu sabes como son las cosas aquí en Forks" – dije, la verdad ya estaba empezando a impacientarme, pero no podía enojarme con el hombre al que amo en silencio.

"Hey tienes la guitarra aquí, me la prestas" – me dijo, no pude evitar sonreírle y se la presté.

"Cuídala, eh mira que vale mi vida" – no pude evitar reírme,

"Claro tonta Bella, anda vamos a casa y toquemos un poco" – dijo, subiéndose a su moto y yo a mi viejo chevy

Conduje camino a casa y me estacione en el garaje, Charlie todavía no había llegado, Jake estacionó su moto a un lado de mi camioneta.

Baje mis cosas él muy amable como siempre las cargo todas hasta la casa cuando entramos, fuimos a la sala a tocar un rato con la guitarra, a Jake se le daba muy bien tocar la guitarra de hecho, el me enseño algunos acordes la pasábamos tan bien juntos, él no se daba cuenta del amor que yo sentía por él, yo intentaba por todos los medios ocultarlo y siempre lo lograba salvo que él decía una cosa sobre amor y automáticamente me sonrojaba, recuerdo cuando nos vimos por primera vez después de tantos años separados cuando regrese a Forks.

_Flash back_

Estaba acomodando mis cosas en mi nuevo hogar, después de tantos años había decidido darle espacio a mi mamá para que disfrutara su vida de casada con Phil, me sentía una carga para ella ya que lo único que ella deseaba era viajar con él.

Sentí que en la sala había gente se escuchaban muchas risas y golpes amistosos, "Bella, ven aquí un momento" – dijo mi padre.

"Enseguida bajo" – grité desde arriba.

"Bella, cariño recuerdas a Billy Black y a su hijo Jacob Black" – dijo Charlie.

"Si claro, como estas Billy" – le dije dándole la mano.

"Hola Bella, cuanto tiempo sin verte" – contestó Billy.

"Hola Jacob" – me dirigí a él dándole un abrazo no pude evitarlo, algo en mi interior me hizo tomar ese impulso.

"Hola Bella, tantos años como no olvidarte, recuerdo que jugábamos con tierra en la reserva" – dijo con risas en su voz, al parecer era divertido que jugáramos con barro.

"Buenos tiempos, eh" – contesté.

"Si eran tiempos divertidos, la pasaba bien contigo" – dijo

"Si es cierto" – dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, "es bueno haber vuelto a Forks", su sonrisa en ese momento era única.

_Fin del flash back_

_  
_"Hey Bella ¿estas bien?" – preguntó

"Si estoy bien" – contesté

"Por cierto hay algo que te quiero contar, he conocido a alguien, una chica muy especial" – dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

"De verdad, pensé que no te gustaban las chicas de la reserva" – dije, mi pecho empezaba a dolerme.

_Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be_

"No es de la reserva, tonta Bella, tu sabes mi opinión de ellas, la conocí en una salida con los chicos a Port Angels" – dijo con aire distraído.

"Me alegro por ti, Jake" – dije, _mentirosa_ decía mi corazón me dolía demasiado ya no podía contenerme, deseaba que se fuera, quería llorar.

"Ella es increíble, es hermosa, me gusta demasiado, tiene unos ojos bellísimos" – dijo, "tienes que conocerla Bella"

_I'll bet she's beautiful  
__That girl he talks about  
__And she's got everything  
__That I have to live without_

"Seguro, por que no" – respondí, estaba a punto de derramar lagrimas, no puedo darme el lujo de llorar aquí delante de él.

"¿Y como se llama?" – volví a hablar de nuevo.

"Oh vale había olvidado mencionar su nombre, se llama Nessie" – dijo entre risas, "no es un nombre común pero me dijo que se llamaba así, aunque yo creo que es un diminutivo de su nombre".

_Drew talks to me  
__I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
__I can't even see  
__Anyone when he's with me_

"Bueno es lindo nombre" – dije, hasta cuando te vas a torturar Bella, eso no es bueno para ti mi mente empezó a jugándome sucio _tienes que decirle la verdad_.

"De verdad Bella la tienes que conocer" – dijo, "creo que estoy enamorado de ella".

_He says he's so in love  
__He's finally got it right  
__I wonder if he knows  
__He's all I think about at night_

"¡Oh! no puedo creerlo Jake esta enamorado" – dije intentando parecer graciosa, pero creo que no me salió como quería.

"Tonta Bella" – me dijo tomándome de las manos, "no te preocupes amiga, ya encontraras alguien que te robe el corazón, ya veras"

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
__The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
__He's the song in the car I keep singing  
__Don't__ know __why__ I do_

Si supiera que es por él, la razón por la que lloro todas las noches en mi cuarto, me duele perderlo de esa forma, sabiendo que otra le corresponde, "bueno eso espero Jake" – contesté, casi quedándome sin aire.

_Drew walks by me  
__Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
__And there he goes, so perfectly  
__The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

"Tranquila mi Bells, eres una persona increíble, sé que vas a encontrar a un chico que te quiera más que yo" – dijo sonriente, "así como yo quiero a Nessie, pero a ti te quiero de una forma especial eh"

_She better hold him tight  
__Give him all her love  
__Look in those beautiful eyes  
__And know she's lucky 'cause_

"Hey Jake, no me siento bien creo que necesito descansar" – dije fingiendo sentirme mal, si lo sé soy una mala mentirosa.

"¿Te sientes mal?, quieres que te lleve al hospital, no me asustes Bella" – dijo con voz nerviosa, estaba acostumbrado a tener que llevarme al hospital cada vez que sufría algún accidente.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
__The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
__He's the song in the car I keep singing  
__Don't know why I do_

"No te preocupes solo estoy cansada" – dije, "ve a casa y llámame cuando llegues, si"

"Esta bien que descanses" – dándome un beso en la mejilla, sentí un hormigueo suave cuando dejó el beso, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco "nos vemos"

"Adiós Jake" – le dije, "recuerda llámame cuando llegues".

_So I drive home alone  
__As I turn out the light  
__I'll put his picture down  
__And maybe get some sleep tonight_

Salí corriendo a mi habitación, dejando escapar las lagrimas que estaba conteniendo desde hacía rato no merecía que me sintiera de esta forma pero es algo que yo misma lo había buscado, _"Debiste haberle dicho la verdad" _decía mi mente… tomé mi guitarra y empecé a cantar, ella me ayudaba a liberarme y a sentirme un poco mejor.

Mis recuerdos empezaron a resonar en mi mente, recordé el episodio cuando me caí intentando aprender a manejar su moto.

_Flash back_

"Bien Bella ya sabes no sueltes el _clutch_ y cuando arranque aprieta el acelerador poco a poco, no quiero que te lastimes" – dijo.

"Jake, cuenta las tres veces que me he caído en el rato que llevamos aquí" – dije, soltó unas risotadas típico de él, "Esta bien aquí voy"

"Lista, ahora suelta suavemente el _clutch_" – me recordó

La moto empezó a andar, me sentí en la nubes estaba llena de adrenalina, "Eso es Bella, vas bien trata de mantenerte en equilibrio" – gritó, ya me había alejado unos metros.

"Esto es genial" – dije gritando de la emoción, en eso aceleré un poco más.

"Cuidado Bella despacio" – dijo, pero ya era demasiado tarde choqué contra un piedra lo cual hizo que me cayera al suelo y la moto a un lado.

"Bella, estas bien, bella por favor" – gritaba Jake desesperado.

"Yo creo que estoy bien" – dije incorporándome mala idea tenía raspaduras en mis brazos y me dolía un poco la cabeza.

"Bella mira lo que te has hecho, esto era una mala idea" – dijo con preocupación en su voz.

"Jake ¿estropee tu moto?" – pregunté asustada.

"Olvida la moto me preocupa más tú" – contestó, "anda vamos a curarte esas heridas".

"Pero yo quiero intentarlo de nuevo" – empecé a chillar.

"No Bella es una mala idea, suficiente por hoy" – objetó, "además que dirá Charlie, no quiero problemas con él"

"Esta bien, pero prometes seguir enseñándome" – dije

"Seguro no hay por que, pero tendremos que ser mucho más cuidadosos" – contestó, "vamos andando".

_Fin del Flash Back_

Ya no podía soportarlo más, él es mi vida y ahora lo he perdido para siempre, seguía intentando cantar y tocar la guitarra pero mi corazón no soportaba más dolor que sentía me estaba matando por dentro.

_Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
__The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
__He's the song in the car I keep singing  
__Don't know why I do  
__He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
__And he's all that I need to fall into_

En eso sonó el teléfono contesté y era el, "Bella, estas bien" – preguntó.

"Oh Jake, si estoy bien" – respondí

"Te oyes como si estuvieras llorando" – dijo

"Solo estoy picando algo de cebolla, literalmente eso me hace llorar" – dije intentando sonar graciosa.

"Pero ya te sientes mejor, te vi mal cuando me fui" – dijo

Rayos, es cierto yo lo corrí de la casa por culpa de mis lagrimas, "bueno Jake recuerda Charlie necesita alimentarse"

Lo escuché reírse, "Cierto tienes que hacer la cena, lo había olvidado"

"Si vale" – contesté.

"Bueno Bells te dejo, voy a salir un rato con los chicos, hablamos" – dijo.

"Si hablamos, adiós" y colgué, no necesitaba escuchar más.

_Drew looks __at me  
__I fake a smile so he won't see_

Sabía que el iba a ser feliz con Nessie, yo era su mejor amiga para siempre…

**

* * *

**

Hola que loca idea tuve para escribir este song fic me encanta esta canción desde que la escuché no he parado de escucharla, esta atrapada en mi cabeza… y es que Taylor Swift ha robado mi vida jajaja sus canciones me recuerdan las vivencias que he tenido… mil disculpas por lo de la escena de la moto, no soy muy diestra en esas cosas de hecho no he manejado una en muchos años y honestamente se me ha olvidado xD apenas se manejar un carro jajaja que ironía, sean malas conmigo *pone carita triste de Alice*

**Pasen por mis otras historias, siii algo de publicidad jeje xD  
**_**  
Una Fan Enamorada (Edward y Bella) en progreso.  
**__**Vidas Universitarias (Edward y Bella) en progreso.  
**__**Engaños (One Shot Rosalie, Emmett y Edward)  
**__**Susto de Medianoche (One Shot Alice y Jasper)**_

**  
XOXO al estilo Emmett nos vemos en otra oportunidad.**


End file.
